


Hush

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Protective Clarke and hurt Murphy [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Clarke Murphy reunion, Clarke is the boss, Hurt/Comfort, Murphy is an injured puppy, Post 3x06, Protective Clarke Griffin, getting away from bad guys, post Bitter harvest, post torture murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds Murphy, and they have to get away from an angry Titus. Despite their horrible situation, they're both glad to see the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

They were hiding behind a wall, huddled against each other, in silence. 

Clarke and Murphy were hiding from Titus, who wanted to finish both of them off, so they wouldn't tell Lexa what he'd done. So they had to get away, and fast, because Titus knew this place much better than they did, and he'd had many more years to learn the secret hideouts of the tower. 

Clarke wouldn't admit it in a million years, but she was scared. Murphy was trying to be strong, but he was shivering, still shirtless from torture, his wounds red and raw. Some of them were already infected and Clarke imagined that he'd been kept there for days. She saw how bright his eyes were, as if swimming in tears that he didn't let himself shed. But he didn't make a sound. If he makes a sound he'd be dead, so he contained himself. 

And Clarke was amazed by this boy, because he'd been tortured for days, he was very sick and probably in constant agony, he was being targeted again and yet he managed to continue getting up, continue trying. Continue with the support of literally no one. He was lone, alone always, no friends, no family. She didn't know what had happened to his parents, only that his dad had been floated, but she had the feeling that he'd been orphaned quite young. 

Murphy's legs seemed about to collapse so Clarke held him, tight, because if he fell he would make noise, so she put her arms on his abused chest and held him. 

"Hush."

They needed to make less noise, occupy less. She could hear his troubled breathing, feel his irregular heartbeat. For a moment that felt oh so long (two minutes? half an hour? and hour and a half?) they were just there, in silence, Clarke gripping Murphy tightly so he wouldn't fall, Murphy trying to be in silence, in silence, in silence or you're dead, holding on to Clarke's body, holding on, holding on. 

It was an intense moment, with the closeness of their bodies, the smell of blood, the heat and the sweat. 

After some time of silence, Clarke decided it's safe to move from there, and Murphy nearly fell. There was a panic in his eyes. 

"Don't... don't leave me." He begged in a whisper. "They'll take me again."

She took his face in her hands and spoke to him, clearly. 

"I won't, Murphy, I won't. I'm staying with you. I know you're hurt, and I know how much you're fighting just to keep standing. But we have to be quick and we have to get out of here. Can you keep up?"

Murphy nodded, determined.

"Yes."

She took his hand, for reassurance, for guidance, she didn't exactly know why but she felt comforted knowing that Murphy was there, holding her hand, with her through all this hell. She wanted to find Lexa, but she was beginning to doubt the Commander. What if she knew what Titus was doing? What if Murphy had been tortured on her orders? Clarke knew first hand how many horrible you had to do when you were a leader, what one was capable of doing for the good of one's people. 

And Clarke didn't know if she was able to accept that right now. Not when Murphy's bruised gaze was so close to her, after being tortured - again. 

She managed to find a path for them, even got some cloaks to hide them from nosy looks. They went down uncountable floors, found secret passages and got out, away from danger. Clarke was careful to speak to Murphy every once in a while, to keep his attention up, and check he was still with her. 

It was odd. Bellamy had become a killer, unrepentant of his horrible choices, and Murphy looked every day more and more like a victim. He'd told Clarke everything he knew about Jaha and the City of light, "because you'll know better what to do with it, how to stop him." It seemed that all he did when he was out of camp was try to get away from the toxicity  
and hatred of the camp. Nothing like the horrors they'd done. But he still confided in her to make the right choice, the smart choice. 

And she had to admit, he was kind of touched by that trust, given their history. (It was quite directly Clarke's fault that he'd been hanged, the one moment when Murphy's life turned for the worst) Of course, Murphy hadn't been there when Mount Weather happened. But still. After kidnappings, so many deaths and avoiding wars, Murphy's tale of robbery and Jaha completely losing it was almost endearing. And this was a term she never thought she would use for John Murphy. And yet. 

And after wandering for a bit, Clarke an apparently abandoned house with an empty basement, and they entered there, carefully closing it again. Clarke took some dusty supplies from the house to take care of Murphy. They could finally stop running. 

"Get on that table." She ordered, signaling a table next to the wall. "I'll take a look at your wounds."

But Murphy didn't want to be touched, and shied away from contact, getting himself with his back to the wall. 

"Hey, I want to help you, ok? You're still one of my people."

Murphy was still reluctant, but let her look. Clarke was even more horrified seeing his wounds this close. They seemed to be done by different tools, mostly some sort of blunt tool. 

"And to think that I liked Titus..." 

"He asked about you. Wanted me to tell...to tell" His breathing was even more labored and was still shaking, if not so badly, while she gently cleaned the wounds in his chest with water and a rag. 

"Hush. It's ok, it's not you fault, Murphy. You'll tell me when you're better."

Murphy looked confused, but relieved. 

"Thank you."

"So... Where do we go from here? Trapped in a basement, chased by high ranking military officer who wants us dead." Clarke, while cleaning one of his abused arms. 

"I... I don't know about you, but - but I would prefer not to be tortured again."

She smiled fondly. 

"You know, Murphy? I almost missed your sarcasm."

"Am I growing on you... Princess?"

"Like toxic mold."

Things were relatively calm after that. Clarke enjoyed the medical work and she was careful, oh so very careful. Murphy fell asleep after a while, or passed out, she wasn't really sure. but he was the calmest he'd been since he found him, tied to that chair and hastily freed him. She'd regretted many things, but not that. 

She put one of the stolen cloaks over him, a makeshift blanket. Held his hand through nightmares of torturers and prisons. 

"Hush, now. It's ok. I'm here. They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

And she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> If Clarke and Murphy don't meet on the next ep, I'm gonna be disappointed. But, we'll always have fanfiction, right?
> 
> If you want to suggest any more prompts for Protective Clarke and hurt Murphy feel free to do so, here in the comments or in my tumblr (claraciviry)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback makes my days and keeps me going! Kudos are like soft kisses in Murphy's boo-boos ;)


End file.
